<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зал и Тренер by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Milena_Econ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594657">Зал и Тренер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ'>Milena_Econ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэю нравилось в Зале. Именно так, с большой буквы и с гордостью называли это замухрыщенское здание его завсегдатаи - Зал. У них было свое место - Зал, был свой наставник - Тренер, было самоназвание - Карапузы. Рэй не был Карапузом, спасибо огромное, еще чего не хватало на старости лет, но у него тоже теперь был Зал и Тренер и оба ему очень нравились.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith, Prime Time/Ernie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зал и Тренер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На идею текст автора натолкнула вот <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/13/7d/70/137d70872a6deac5facf8989f94982bc.jpg">эта</a> фотография молодого Колина Фаррелла.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рэю нравилось в Зале. Именно так, с большой буквы и с гордостью называли это замухрыщенское здание его завсегдатаи — Зал. У них было свое место — Зал, был свой наставник — Тренер, было самоназвание — Карапузы. Рэй не был Карапузом, спасибо огромное, еще чего не хватало на старости лет, но у него тоже теперь был Зал и Тренер, и оба ему очень нравились. </p><p>Пусть их свели нелегкие времена, но всё налаживалось и выстраивалось в довольно приятную рутину. Микки передавал дела Аслану-старшему, который по счастливой случайности не любил своего мелкого пиздюка, а больше сердился за то, что его не дали прибить лично, и был весьма заинтересован в диверсификации бизнеса и, оказывается, даже пробивал возможность приобретения ферм Микки, пока его не опередил Бергер. Бергер сошел с дистанции надолго и вообще пытался вернуться обратно в родное полушарие, где вроде как делали операции по пересадке некоторых органов, которые весили фунт. </p><p>Почти свободный от работы Рэй теперь был предоставлен сам себе и иногда, по старой памяти, Микки, который пытался управлять уже своим поместьем и выращивать какие-то нифига-себе-элитные английские розы. Получалось не всегда, но бывший шеф был полон энтузиазма, компоста и заказов на саженцы. Рэя это даже где-то умиляло, а беременную Розалинд бесило. Но бесило её сейчас всё, поэтому Микки просто стоически принимал удары шпилек в щиколотку и носил своей любви цветы совершенно диких расцветок и безо всякого запаха. Рэй терпел то же самое, но уже за дело — автомастерская под его полуруководством процветала, что тоже являлось причиной недовольства Роуз. Никто не мог справляться с её бизнесом лучше, чем она сама! Пришлось немного прикрутить выручку и дать повод отпинать себя подушкой за пару ошибок при закупке. Ошибки всё равно проспонсировал Микки, а девочки радостно прикрыли весь заговор ради прекрасных глаз Рэя и психического здоровья любимой начальницы. </p><p>Между поместьем и автомастерской Рэй легко успевал уделять время себе. Наконец-то. Сначала он прошел давно отложенные кулинарные курсы. Мастер-клаcсы по десертам. Потом по соусам. Потом по мясу. Потом начал готовить всё и сразу и спецзаказы для Розалинд — желе со вкусом муравьиных жопок, шаурму с халвой, сыром и рыбой, политую соленой карамелью, круассаны с мелом и таблетками магния. После первого триместра Розалинд Рэй понял, что наел бока себе, Дэйву, Фрейзеру и Микки. Роуз собственный вес вообще не волновал, она ела всё и много, заказывала еще. А Банни, сволочь скрытная, вроде и жрал всё, что Рэй заготавливал как бешеный, брал с собой во многочисленные лоточки, и поверх того следовал всем заветам здорового спортивного питания и жрал протеиновые коктейли. Рэй включил собаку-подозреваку, чуть надавил на хитрого прожорливого подчиненного и тот раскололся, что записался в Зал. В тот самый Зал с тем самым Тренером, где бесоёбятся те самые Карапузы. Тренеру Рэй всё еще был вроде как должен, но Тренер вроде как не собирался требовать этот долг. Рэй решил, что, возможно, пришло время по этому поводу немного поборзеть и пойти к Тренеру заниматься. Пусть такого старого пса, как он, уже не научить крутить сальто, но бегать резвее и вернуть пояс на одну дырочку обратно было бы неплохо. </p><p>Чтобы доказать серьезность своих намерений, Рэй вызнал, когда у Тренера окно между тренировками, и приехал сразу в легком сером спортивном костюме и линзах. Хоть сейчас на ринг и в бой — даже волосы намертво глиной уложил и сверху серой шапочкой прикрыл по случаю весьма прохладной погоды. </p><p>Оказалось, что свой перерыв в четыре пополудни Тренер использовал, чтобы пожрать впервые за день и, увидев Рэя, откровенно подавился каким-то стремным салатом. Откашлявшись не без помощи Рэймонда, он как-то сипло и задушенно прошептал:</p><p>— Что, опять? </p><p>И сложил свои невозможные брови домиком. </p><p>Рэю прямо стало жаль мужика. Скажи ему Тренер вот прямо сейчас отвалить, он может быть и послушался бы и не давал больше ему повода салатом давиться. Тренер не сказал. Набрал полную грудь воздуха, громким ором позвал некоего Праймтайма и отчитал явившегося в секунду пацана так быстро и качественно (явно отработанный сценарий), что Рэй не успел и пикнуть. Странно, что при таком родительском контроле парни вообще куда-то вляпывались на постоянной основе — то в ограбления, то в перестрелки. Под громогласный же рёв Тренера Рэю захотелось резко раскаяться за то, что он натворил, начиная с шестнадцатилетнего возраста, когда сам еще шпаной тупоголовой был. </p><p>— Мы ниче не делали, Тренер! Позвоните тому мудиле ушастому в макинтоше, который вам глазки через очки пижонские строил! Сестренкой клянусь, мы клип всю неделю снимали, траву не курили и не тырили ничё! У меня вообще бой завтра, Тренер, а вы орете, я на одно ухо, кажется, оглох. Вот. </p><p>Рэй моргнул и потянулся поправить отсутствующие очки (и никакие они не пижонские! Уши… ну тут да). </p><p>— Молодой человек, позвольте спросить, откуда столь обстоятельные познания в мужском гардеробе при вашем... образовании и стиле? </p><p>Надо отдать должное пацану, до зеленого цвета он не сбледнул, но чуть посветлее стал. Перевел глаза на Рэя, сглотнул.</p><p>— Дык это мамка моя шьет всю эту премиумную хрень для понтовых шмотошных в Сити. И я типа... эта... помогаю иногда там. Кокетку прострочить, фурнитуру подобрать попиздатей… А мамка нам костюмы шьет, зацените, зачетные же! Хотите и вам намучу крутецкий? Ну, не такой, как у нас, такой еще заслужить надо. </p><p>Крутецкие костюмы Рэй любил, но себя в клетчатом шедевре он как-то не представлял, так что от щедрого жеста пришлось отказаться, а потом и объясниться перед Тренером, зачем он всё-таки явился в Зал. </p><p>Объяснились, поговорили как взрослые люди, сошлись на трех тренировках в неделю минимум и плюс свободное посещение, когда у Рэя будет время и желание. </p><p>— Рэй, ты хоть когда-то чем-то подобным занимался? </p><p>— Бокс и единоборства — да, в армии и до неё, еще прилично грязных уличных драк по молодости, бег по утрам и йога — иногда, когда есть время. Сейчас времени как раз предостаточно. </p><p>Тренер кивнув, явно довольный тем, что не придется носиться со старым новичком. </p><p>— Ты ведь не думаешь, что я буду благородно отговаривать тебя платить за уроки по полному тарифу? </p><p>— И мысли не было. Но вообще, я надеялся на небольшую скидку за аванс натурой.</p><p>— Какой натурой? — свел брови домиком Тренер, быстро оглядывая Рэя снизу вверх.</p><p>— Той самой, которую Банни таскает вот уже месяц с моей кухни. А я-то думал, куда в него столько круассанов влезает… </p><p>Из зала в тренерскую высунулись любопытные наглые морды. </p><p>— Слушай, Тренер, мы это, тоже можем мистера в макинтоше потренировать, если он сюда свои заебические булки будет таскать! </p><p>— Да-да! И вот ту сладкую ебалу с корицей!</p><p>— Завалите жирные рты, маньячеллы! Вспомните о куриной грудке в том сырно-блевотном зеленом соусе, от которого мы чуть дружно не кончили. Давайте работать за мясо! </p><p>Рэй покачал головой.</p><p>— Как вы еще живы вообще?.. </p><p>***</p><p>Тренер хотел взяться за Рэя серьезно, основательно, но с энтузиазмом голодных Карапузов даже он не мог тягаться. Прожорливые до хорошей хавки рты были готовы с утра до ночи гонять Рэя по залу, сменяя друг друга, лишь бы потом с утра он приползал с очередной порцией еды, которую сметали за минуту и потом оценивали по таблице стонов от “Ням-ням-м-м-м-м” и до “Пацаны, кажись, я кончил”. В какой-то момент Тренеру даже пришлось вмешаться и пропесочить молодые мозги. И так порядком упаханый на работе с розарием и автомастерской Рэй еле находил силы готовить много и вкусно после напряженной трехчасовой тренировки с молодыми лбами, дурь которых была забористей лучшего урожая Микки. </p><p>До полноценных спаррингов на ринге они как-то и не дошли, хотя Рэю ну очень хотелось кого-то погонять из угла в угол, как в старые добрые времена дурной молодости. Да, он отлично понимал, что его подготовка бегающего по делам консильери с утяжелителем в виде телефона, плотного рулона налички и ручного автомата и рядом не стояла с парнями, серьезно занимающимися ММА. Но кулаки всё равно уже чесались. И не на парней, нет. На Тренера. Был у Рэя незакрытый гештальт по ирландским боксерам. </p><p>А у Карапузов, похоже, был незакрытый вопрос по бизнесу Микки Пирсона. Точнее, у них в голове был какой-то мерзкий голосишко, который нашептывал им разводить Рэя на еду и пытаться довести его до изнеможения на тренировках. Типо, это Рэй был виноват в их фиговых воровских качествах. Да еще и свой стыд за то, что весь вопрос разрулил Тренер, они переносили в злость на Рэя, как официального представителя просителя долга. Пытались назначать ему тренировки, когда Тренера не было. Перехватывали Тренера прямо перед началом. Чуть ли не грудью закрывали от него своего “батю”, которого между собой признавали названным отцом, пока тот не слышал. </p><p>Дети малые, как есть дети. </p><p>Рэю было смешно и грустно. А еще завидно, что эти ребята так искренне стояли на защите своего. </p><p>Что-то в Карапузах сломалось после случая с розами. Микки вывел-таки какой-то там супер редкий и мега пахучий сорт, но Роуз чуть не заблевала завтраком весь розарий. Рэю пришлось срочно собственноручно срезать все бутоны, выкапывать куст, пересаживать себе результат кропотливой работы бывшего-но-не-бывшего босса. И всё это своими руками, потому что розарий был святая святых у Пирсонов и туда допускались только члены семьи. У Рэя дергались оба глаза и немного тряслись руки. После садовых работ, которые были совершены максимально аккуратно и быстро, ему потом пришлось думать, куда пристроить целую охапку нереально редких темно-коричнево-винно-красных цветов, которые пахли мускусом и ванилью. Собственный дом Рэя в принципе гармонировал с ними, но ему больше нравились пионы в вазах. Собрав самые лучшие стебли в подобие букета и засунув в простую высокую прозрачную вазу, он психанул и поехал в зал. Ему нужно было снять стресс. И пристроить розы.</p><p> Тренировки были в самом разгаре, все метались по делу, отжимались, прыгали, нападали, защищались, замирали и охеревали. Рэй просто шел дальше, стараясь не психовать от такого внимания. Да, розы. Да, большие, пахучие, прекрасные, бархатистые и сразу в вазе. Будто у них в Зале ваза нашлась бы. В тренерской пришлось разгребать заваленный стол от кучи срани, которую приносили и забывали Карапузы. Кое-что Рэй просто выкинул, потому что это было сломано, сгнило, было просто мусором и остатками упаковки его собственной стряпни. Кто-то слишком много позволяет своим “детям”. Рядом с этими прекрасными цветами такого быть не должно. До тренировки было еще полтора часа, за которые он вполне успеет переодеться и навести хоть какое-то подобие порядка. </p><p>Взгляд упал на пробковую доску.</p><p>Ну, предположим, и там было много лишнего. </p><p>Рядом со столом стоял большой шкаф со старыми афишами и фото “выпускников”, газетными вырезками и целой кипой небольших связок старых шнурков.</p><p>Тренер же его не убьет. </p><p>Рэй поправил очки и взялся за дело.</p><p>Карапузы стояли в дверях и молчали. Потом они начали комментировать находки. Рэй не отказал себе в удовольствии комментировать в ответ. Карапузы начали строить заметки в телефоны с особо цветистыми комментариями. Банни, который приехал ко всеобщему веселью, порывался пойти помогать боссу, но не был уверен, что ему позволят вообще припасть к священному ритуалу уборки. Рэй позволил и нагрузил его выносить пакеты с мусором и складывать фото по годам. Карапузы сами присоединились под предлогом того, что “Мистер Макинтош” может выкинуть что-то старое, но важное и нужное! </p><p>Первым, от чего не дали избавиться парни, были все рваные шнурки от боксерских перчаток в количестве двухсот пятидесяти шести штук. Двести пятьдесят шесть разноцветных, потертых, почти истлевших, почти новых, широких, утянутых в нитку. По шнурку на “выпускника”. Если бы мог, Рэй бы приложил к каждому шнурку фото, но без Тренера это было сложновато. Каждая связка шла к какому-то определенному году, и к ней можно было подобрать лишь фото из зала этого же года. И каждое фото Рэй заставил протереть и разровнять, Праймтайм взялся еще и отфоткать, чтобы загрузить цифровые копии на сайт. Сверху, где хранились относительно недавние фото и грамоты, афиши, они спустились в самый низ, где были уже не выпускники Тренера, а кое-кто постарше.</p><p>А потом Рэй нашел фото. Сделанное даже не в этом здании и не в этом районе. Простая белая дверь и кусочек афиши боя кого-то из старичков-боксеров. И молодой парень на этом фоне, с забинтованными руками, на которые еще не надели черные боксерские перчатки перед боем. Широкие брови домиком, весь скепсис мира в их изломе. Этот сученыш всегда с наигранным удивлением “узнавал” правила честного бокса перед самим поединком и смотрел на рефери вот так. Как на идиота, у которого херня в башке. Бой это всегда бой. Победит тот, кого не унесут с ринга, а он сам уйдет. Этому и остальных учил, пока старшие не слышали. Бешеный ирландский паскудник. Рэй почти забыл его лицо, а сейчас вот в момент вспомнил этого восемнадцатилетнего припиздка. Ему самому было всего шестнадцать, когда он попробовал раскрасить эти карие глаза смачным фингалом, но тупо не успел.  </p><p>— Так, а это кто, Тренер? — решил всё-таки сыграть в дурачка Рэй. Где-то он и был дурачком с паршивой памятью на лица, которые не видел больше двадцати лет. </p><p>— Ага, когда только приехал в Лондон. Он ваще давно в боксе был, еще до переезда, тут уже не один зал попробовал, от банд бегал. Потом в армию пошел. Вернулся и занялся тренерством. Ну это он нам так рассказывал, а там хер знает, он мало баек из жизни травит, — пожал мощными плечами Эрни и тут же получил тычок от Праймтайма, который примостил голову на его правое плечо и залипал в телефон, сортируя фотки на облаке.</p><p>— Чет я не верю, что вот этот наглый укурок, который на фото изображает “Bitch, please!” был таким паинькой и спортом занимался всё время, — прошептал Мэл, складывая последнее фото в своей куче на аккуратнейшую стопку, скрепив её широким биндером и написав очередной год. Закончил он вообще первее всех. У парня реально был талант к наведению порядка, только он им нихера обычно не пользовался. </p><p>А ведь правильно думал пацан. Никакая не паинька, настоящая яростная куча первосортного ирландского дерьма. Рэй обожал наблюдать за его боями. Быстрый, стремительный, умный, безжалостный. Вызывающий восхищение и зависть. Даже злость. Те самые чувства, которые вели Рэя по жизни после смерти родителей и стремительного падения на самый низ социальной лестницы, где его уже ждала борьба за кусок хлеба и крышу над головой. Ему тогда дико свезло, и его взяли убирать зал и даже оставляли ночевать там. Уж лучше так, чем на улице или в приюте. Рэй нагло врал, что ему вообще-то есть восемнадцать и ему надо бы платить за его труд не только крышей над головой. Рэю заплатили затрещиной за наглость и дали задание со звездочкой — помогать старой Берте с бухгалтерией и административной работой. Теперь Рэй еще и получал деньги на еду и саму еду от старой, сердобольной и отвратительно готовящей сэндвичи женщины. А потом к его залу прибило этот ирландский айсберг и начались ну очень веселые дни. </p><p>Уже через пару недель этот сукин сын доказал, что он лучший среди молодняка. Его задирали, били, пытались гнобить всем скопом. Хер там. Парень дрался словами куда больнее, чем кулаками. Рэй даже не пытался лезть к нему. Просто наблюдал и завистливо, зло мечтал. Как научится ставить на место также остро и еще больнее. Как будет проводить хук левой так же стремительно и еще быстрее. Будет кружиться на ринге размытой тенью, неуловимой, смертоносной, такой же яростной и еще страшнее. Рэй наблюдал, мечтал и тренировался как проклятый странным ирландским проклятием по имени Колин. Не трогал парня, даже не дышал в его сторону, старался избегать его, чтобы потом выйти на ринг и дотронуться до его лица боксерской перчаткой со всей дури. Продуманной и рассчитанной. </p><p>С высоты своего опыта и возраста теперь ему думалось, что Колина ему хотелось не столько ударить, сколько просто хотелось в свои тупые шестнадцать лет. Думал, что его взглядов исподтишка не замечали, показательное игнорирование самого существования новенького принимали за чистую монету. Но ведь Колин как раз на него таки смотрел совершенно открыто и максимально часто, обрывая при этом кулаком посторонние комментарии и доебки. Рэй как сейчас помнил тяжелый темный взгляд ирландца, который после очередного нокаута кривил губы в кровавой улыбке с капой и искал глазами нескладного, длинного, подстриженного почти под ноль Рэя-бухгалтера, который демонстративно сидел в первых рядах с распечатками счетов и почти не поднимал глаз с бумаг. </p><p>Какими же они были дебилами, просто чудо. </p><p>А потом в их район начали наведываться банды и вербовать новых членов прямо среди бела дня. Сулили бедной молодежи, еле наскребавшей на занятия, бабки и защиту, обещали дать в руки стволы и быстро научить стрелять. И многие уходили, чтобы следующим утром появиться в газетенках на пятом развороте в нижнем углу колонки о криминальных разборках. Просто очередное имя погибшего тупого парня, который просто хотел жить лучше. </p><p>Что сказали бы Карапузы, узнай, что Колин тогда не в армию пошел, а пристал к более удачливой банде? Что скоро выбился в люди по их меркам, грабил магазины, угонял тачки и жил на широкую ногу, выпивая виски и снимая шлюх, как настоящий взрослый и крутой мужик? Проезжал мимо зала в очередной краденой тачке и, демонстративно попивая паленый алкоголь из горла, закидывал в рот таблетки. Это продолжалось два года, пока Рэй не столкнулся с ним уже лицом к лицу прямо на пороге кабинетика старой Берты, где в хреновом сейфе держали небольшую прибыль. Пока Рэй пытался достать кулаками побольше народу, Колин стоял в стороне и смотрел на него, будто не видя, темными-темными глазами, слушал визг и стоны своих новых друзей, которые получали по почкам и по заслугам, а потом тряхнул башкой и поднял ствол, навел прямо на сморкающегося кровью Рэя и попросил не дурить и сидеть тихо. Даже особо расстроенных крепкими и меткими ударами Смита угомонил и приказал выметаться всем на воздух. Рэй видел, как вся банда вышла из зала через парадный вход и последним аккуратно приставил выбитые двери обратно сам Колин. Побелевший, трясущийся, как пыльным мешком прибитый и совершенно растерянный. </p><p>Через день всю банду в сборе видел уже судмедэксперт. Колина среди них не было. Его вообще нигде не было. Он пропал из их района, может, и из города даже. Рэю хотелось тогда, чтобы он всё-таки не пропал насовсем. Хотелось дать в глаз и сказать “спасибо”. Но дать в глаз хотелось всё-таки больше. До сих пор хочется, наверное. </p><p>И рассказать, как по злой иронии судьбы это он пошел армию, а потом еще и учиться за счет нарисовавшейся с нихера тётки, двоюродной сестры матери. Как встретил Майкла Пирсона, который отвратительно складывал деньги по карманам неаккуратными комками бумаги. За что Рэй ему и высказал и почти получил по зубам здоровенным тесаком. Мачете Рэй выбросил, деньги сложил ПРАВИЛЬНО, лицами на одну сторону и по убыванию номинала. Диплом он получил чудом и поставкой травки в деканат. У недообразованного Микки Пирсона должен быть лучший консильери.</p><p>Рэй сфотографировал молодого Тренера на свой телефон и отдал оригинал в стопку Мэлу, которого бесили косорылые башенки и сломанные биндеры друзей. В конечном итоге, он выровнял все стопки сам и сложил их в шкаф так, чтобы было видно года, идущие снизу вверх и слева направо. Красота. Рэй с ним даже влажными салфетками поделился. Кажется, даже улыбнулся пацану, но тот так охерел, что стоял еще минуту на месте, пока Рэй отряхивал штаны от пыли и помогал Банни выносить мусор. </p><p>***</p><p>Через полчаса пришел Тренер, зашел в свое подобие кабинета и подумал, что парни опять спиздили шмаль и всю её сразу сожгли в зале. Но Карапузы мирно тренировались, перед глазами не клубился дым, нос щекотал запах мускуса и ванили. А в тренерской был порядок и чистота. И на его столе гордо стоял букет самых охеренно красивых роз.</p><p>Стоило ли узнать, кто их принес и привел его кабинет в божий вид? Тренер решил, что за такое чудо надо быть благодарным небесам и принимать как данность, а не ставить под вопрос компетентность высших сил. Тем более, у него были идеи, кто мог заебаться терпеть этот склад хлама перед глазами и у кого хватило бы бабок на самые пиздатые розы в жизни Колина. Услышать этому подтверждение было бы неловко. Ну нахер. Работа не ждет. Пора надрать шикарную жопу, которая привыкла ездить в пафосном Мерсе и забыла, как она может шевелиться! </p><p>С того дня Рэя вел вперед какой-то азарт. Тренер видел это, парни тоже заметили и уважали. Рэймонд пришел к ним от нехер делать, потерянный какой-то, дезориентированный, осознающий собственную напускную занятость, которую создавал себе сам изо всех сил. Он был растерян, хватался за собственные стены и проваливался через них в совершенно новый мир, шатался по извилистым коридорам жизни и пытался найти свою опору. </p><p>Сейчас Смит нашел что-то. Может, новое занятие, может — нового человека. Может, что-то просто поменялось в нем самом, сдвинулось, встало на место. И он загорелся. Почти запылал, стряхнул пыль, осевшую на плечах, и развернулся во всю ширь. </p><p>И всё это случилось после чертовых роз, которые уже третью неделю радовали Тренера и категорически отказывались умирать. Колин отказывался признавать, что иногда подкидывал в вазу лед, таблетки аспирина и менял воду каждый день, заливая очищенную, почти ледяную жидкость, к шипастым стволам. Обновлял срезы раз в три дня и срывал подсыхающие с краев лепестки. </p><p>Тренер видел, как пацаны аккуратно обходили букет, почтительно сдвигали вазу, когда лепили клипы за его компом, пытались даже реже вдыхать рядом с бутонами, которые будто становились всё темнее, бархатней, почти масляными. Будто этот чертов букет был настолько лично его, что даже запах роз принадлежал только Тренеру. И Колину это чертовски нравилось. </p><p>Скинув пару подсохших лепестков в мусорку, он выглянул в зал, в котором было подозрительно тихо. И это в четыре вечера, когда основная масса пацанвы слеталась на занятия, как бомжи на раздачу просрочки. Да и когда Тренер только вернулся в зал час назад, все были при деле, а Джим держал лапы, в которые лупил своими ручищами Рэй, а пацаны еще и подначивали его. </p><p>— Мистер Макинтош, бейте так, будто этот мудила сказал, что вы готовить не умеете нихера! </p><p>— Мэл, да за такое тут ползала любого запинает! </p><p>— А вторая половина? </p><p>— Вторая половина будет ждать очереди, чтобы сменить первую. </p><p>И по какой бы это причине веселому кипешу скатываться в гробовую тишину?</p><p>А меж тем, причина была весомой. Рэймонд Смит завязывал галстук Эрни. Шелковый, шикарный, явно нереально дорогой галстук на шее парня, который старался не дышать, пока Рэй что-то там колдовал своими невозможными пальцами, накидывая петли, протягивая шелковую ткань и поправляя сложный и модный узел. Весь зал замер в полном нокауте, пока Смит не сделал шаг назад, окидывая скептическим взглядом парадный вид Эрни в явно непростых брюках в серую клетку “Принц Уэльский”, нежно-голубой рубашке с белыми манжетами и воротничком, с перекинутым через руку пиджаком. Хрен знает, где пацан достал этот базовый аутфит для встречи с каким-то важным хером, музыкальным продюсером, но простой темно-синий галстук добавлял ему сразу +100500 лайков, миллион просмотров, ауру какой-то властности и уверенности. Чего стоил один хищный взгляд Праймтайма, который снимал священнодействие Смита с галстуком на телефон. </p><p>— Узел руками не трогай и даже не дыши в его сторону — он идеальный, понял? </p><p>— Ясен хрен, Мистер Макинтош.</p><p>— Праймтайм, тебя это тоже касается. Никаких, блядь, постельных игр с моим любимым счастливым галстуком! А костюм тебе еще своей матери отдавать обратно в ателье. </p><p>— И чё вы нам сделаете? Задушите?</p><p>— Спроси, что я сделаю с твоими камерами, щегол. </p><p>— Ниче не надо делать, мистер Макинтош! И вообще, мы вас на вечеруху сегодня собирались пригласить. Мамки нам еды наготовили-насобирали, Мэл и Джим за барменов, и это… я печеньки приготовил. </p><p>— Мне кажется, вечеринка преждевременна. Вы же не знаете, что скажет продюсер. Хотя я весьма польщен вашим предложением. </p><p>— Так а какая разница? Скажет “да” — отпразднуем. А если “нет” — зажрем горе! Правда, Тренер? Еда — это всегда хорошая идея! А домашняя еда — вообще заебца. Я че, зря вчера всем табором лимоны в тесто натирал? </p><p>— И правда, Рэй, ты столько нас тут кормишь, давай и мы тебя угостим сегодня. Ну и парни обычно устраивают бой за печеньки Праймтайма, они того стоят.</p><p>— Не лакшери, конечно, но от души! Не побрезгуйте, — судя по внимательным глазам пацанов, эта была хорошая такая проверка для него. </p><p>— Брезговать едой я не привык. Любой едой. Когда-то даже за нее и работал. Ну да, впрочем, я уверен, что ваши матери отменно готовят, а за печенье Праймтайма мне придется с вами еще подраться, — хищно улыбнулся Рэй. </p><p>В тот вечер Эрни вернулся к началу вечеринки тихим и задумчивым, прошел через весь зал, вежливо попросил “Мистера Макинтош” снять с себя его счастливый галстук, а потом на нетерпеливый вопрос Праймтайма — “Ну?” выдохнул — “Заебись всё” и засосал того, завалив на маты. И началась вечеринка.</p><p>Рэя усадили рядом с Тренером, а чтобы он никуда не делся, еще и Банни подперли с другой стороны, и зверски накормили разносолами мамок, которые бедный ганста пытался есть маленькими кусочками, а потом уже запихивал напополам с какими-то таблетками для желудка и сорбентами. Печенье от Праймтайма он оценил отдельным одобрительным кивком и даже попросил рецепт, но парень встал в позу, что эту тайну передают в таборе только своим или крадут под покровом ночи. Эрни, который выжрал на радостях большую часть лакомства, сидел рядом и загадочно улыбался. Вот уж у кого точно рецептик был записан в рэп-стиле на долгую память и всякий романтический случай. </p><p>На следующее утро Рэй завалился в зал комком ярости и раздражения, которые потухли только после холодного душа, душевной тренировки с грушей и мешком до полного изнеможения и опиздения, серии каких-то асан, на которые Тренеру было сложно смотреть, потому что Рэй всё делал в одних блядских лосинах. Довели мужика неуемные клиентки автомастерской миссис Пирсон, не готовые слышать отказ от шикарного смазливого мистера Смита. Тренер немного посмеялся с его проблем, сочувственно похлопал по плечу и посоветовал попить еще чаю. Теперь этот потухший костер, Рэймонд Смит, растекся по дивану в тренерской, мерно дышал, пил чай и лениво клацал по макбуку, заказывая какие-то детали в мастерскую и пролистывая статьи по садоводству. Видит бог, один вид этого мужчины в простом сером спортивном костюме из мягкого трикотажа примирял Тренера с жестокой реальностью и необходимостью вести блядскую бухгалтерию зала, клуба и свою личную. Колин сношался с расчетом прибыли и, когда его заебывали формулы, поднимал глаза на Рэя, залипал на длинную фигуру, очерченную тонкой тканью, его мерно двигающиеся по клавиатуре пальцы, рассыпанные по подлокотнику мокрые волосы, неуложенную, завившуюся в колечки бороду, вдыхал полную грудь аромата роз и выдыхал в облегчении. </p><p>— А что тебя там так бесит? — пробормотал Рэй, спустив собственные очки на нос. Вне тренировок он тут же вынимал линзы, из бешеного пса без намордника превращаясь в прилежного и.о. управляющего автомастерской. </p><p>— Ебучая бухгалтерия, — признался Колин и потер собственные уставшие глаза. </p><p>— Спихни на парней, — посоветовал Рэй. </p><p>— Очень смешно. Эти остолопы не могут себе карманные деньги на неделю рассчитать, а ты хочешь, чтобы они отчет в налоговую подготовили.</p><p>— Ты их или бережешь, или недооцениваешь. Мне было всего шестнадцать, когда я сидел на твоем месте и клепал отчеты, чтобы получить дрянной бутерброд и чашку чая на обед и ужин. Я вполне уверен, что Джим прекрасно умеет считать и писать, а его внимательности и усидчивости даже я завидую. Объясни пару раз, дай пособачиться с налоговой и юристами, почитает законы, статьи, охереет пару раз, конечно, но вполне справится, — всё так же мягко советовал Рэй, не сводя с Тренера спокойного взгляда серых глаз. — А ты отдохнешь и немного выдохнешь. Совершенно загоняешь себя, при живых смышленых “сыночках”. </p><p>— Сыночках? </p><p>— Ты вообще в курсе, что они тебя между собой “батей” называют? </p><p>— Открыть тебе великую тайну? — усмехнулся Тренер. </p><p>— М? — вопросительно промычал Рэй, почесывая длинной стопой собственную голень. Не отвлекаться, блядь! </p><p>— Ты на во-о-от столечко стоишь от звания “мамки”.</p><p>— Прошу прощения? — тут же возмутился Смит и даже приподнялся с дивана, сбрасывая с себя сонную расслабленность. Тренер лукаво улыбнулся. </p><p>Прерывая занимательный разговор, в тренерскую забежал один из новых пареньков, который активно работал над собой и своей жизнью, чтобы заслужить клетчатую форму. </p><p>— Салют, Тренер. Салют, Мистер! Я сегодня на полчасика, размяться! Завтречком отработаю на двести процентов — залюбуетесь! </p><p>— Что-то случилось, сынок? — да, черт побери, он часто так называл своих подопечных, те вроде не были против. Краем глаза он уловил легкую улыбку Смита, вызванную его “сынком”. </p><p>Почти двухметровый сынуля расплылся в довольную лыбу и, перед тем как нырнуть в раздевалку, пояснил:</p><p>— Мне така-а-а-ая девушка разрешила её на свидание отвести! Леди!</p><p>Рэй с дивана хмыкнул.</p><p>Тренер стопанул счастливого ухажера.</p><p>— Так, лекция о контрацепции нужна? Правила поведения на свидании…</p><p>— Э-э-э-э…</p><p>— Зайдешь после разминки на пять минут. </p><p>Пацан скривился, закатил глаза, но кивнул, чтобы тут же чуть не врезаться в косяк от повелительного и спокойного Смитовского “погоди”.</p><p>— Ты в ЭТОМ собираешься идти на свидание?</p><p>— А чё? </p><p>— Если ты её ведешь на заправку бензин пить, то ничего, но если хотя бы в кафе за углом на пироги, то очень советую выбрать что-то более приличное и по случаю.</p><p>— Типа… не спортивное?</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>— И без кроссовок? </p><p>— Определенно. Только не говори, что у тебя и одеколона нет, и ты по пути собирался забежать в Sephora пшикануться. </p><p>Судя по испуганным глазам парня, на что-то такое он и рассчитывал. Его взгляд метался от Тренера до Мистера Макинтоша и остановился сначала на первом.</p><p>— А чё типа посоветуете надеть, чтобы пизже выглядеть? </p><p>— Я вообще не специалист, сто лет на свиданиях не был, но, для начала, вещи должны быть чистыми, — Тренер пожал плечами и выразительно показал глазами на Рэя. Рэй делал вид, что у его крайне интересует новый вид органических удобрений из дерьма коз. </p><p>— Мистер Макинтош? </p><p>— М? </p><p>Тренер послал сигнал бровями быть максимально вежливым. </p><p>— А у вас найдется минутка помочь мне выбрать ахуетительно пиздатый моднявый прикид? Я тут как раз свой шмот из прачечной забрал. Типа, был бы очень вам благодарен, всё такое. — Брови Тренера страдальчески изогнулись. — Ну, вы ж у нас тут самый по моде одетый! Вон у вас и шнурки поглажены и носки на подтяжках. </p><p>Рэй перевел взгляд на свои ноги. Да, сегодня он был без проклятых подтяжек, которые в первую неделю не на шутку встревожили пацанское сообщество зала. </p><p>— Сам не палил, пацаны рассказывали, в раздевалке видели. Думали, БДСМ какой, а потом Прайм нам размочалил тему. </p><p>— Вещи? — сурово оборвал его Рэймонд. </p><p>— Чё? </p><p>— Вещи свои оставь, сам иди бегай-прыгай пока. Посмотрим, что можно придумать. </p><p>На свидание в тот вечер парень пошел счастливый, прилично одетый, еще и надушенный одним из парфюмов самого Рэя. В общем, вырядился, как хуй на именины. Рэй, правда, пытался ему еще что-то про букет рассказать и символизм цветов, но молодое поколение счастливо отмахнулось и сказало, что “цветы — это ваш дедовский движ”. Розы на столе были категорически не согласны. </p><p>— Мистер Макинтош… — не сдерживая улыбки, начал Колин. </p><p>— Молчи, Тренер, — лицо сурового гангстера могло обмануть кого угодно, но не его. Пять минут назад этот мафиози тщательно ставил какой-то глиной челку испуганному до усрачки новичку и улыбался, довольный результатом. </p><p>— Еще на сантиметр ближе к “мамке”. </p><p>— А что делать, раз их “батя” только презервативы смог по карманам рассовать пацану.</p><p>— Но-но, матушка, не перегибай! А как же моя лекция о согласии? — деланно возмутился Колин, рискнув пихнуть Рэя в теплый бок. Рэй вполне себе стерпел сокращение дистанции и проводил локоть Тренера внимательным взглядом и не сказать, чтобы злым. Скорее, задумчивым. </p><p>— Папаша, ваше напутствие “если она сказала “нет”, то сворачивай маневры и  пиздуй нахер” за лекцию не принял бы и глухой. </p><p>— Отлично. В следующий раз лекцию читаешь ты, — обрадовался Тренер и вернулся к компьютеру, чтобы выключить его. И правда, пусть завтра пацаны разбираются. Вместе. Главное, оставить себе все копии документов на случай коллективного психоза. Хотя завтра в зале будет Банни, и если его попросить просто сесть в тренерской, перекусить данишами от Рэя, пока будет идти борьба с дебетом и кредитом… </p><p>— Тренер… — с каким-то восхищением выдохнул Рэй. — А ты быстро научился делегировать полномочия. </p><p>— Один умный мужик подсказал, — подмигнул ему Колин и схватил боксерские лапы. — Ну что, готов еще немного размяться со мной сегодня? </p><p>— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я готов… — протянул Рэй, рассматривая Тренера с ног до головы хищным взглядом, который не могли скрыть даже очки. Черт, у него всегда была слабость к светлоглазым. </p><p>***</p><p>У входа в зал как-то судорожно курил Банни, которого успокаивали пацаны, не сильно отличающиеся от него в застывших выражениях лиц. Так, блядь…</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>Банни закашлялся, выдохнул дым, который явно не был просто сигаретным, и покачал головой. </p><p>— Парни? </p><p>— Пиздец, Тренер. Полный, блядь, пиздец. Я его тренировать не буду, сами сегодня там с ним развлекайтесь. У меня рука не поднимается ему удар показывать.</p><p>Пацаны забрали у Банни косяк и по очереди сами затянулись. А ведь должен был быть спокойный день. Всего две тренировки, мало народу в зале. Собственно, вот эти трое ребят и Рэй с Банни.</p><p>— Сегодня мне кто-то вообще объяснит по-человечески, что произошло с Рэем, или вы все мозги себе выкурили? — Тренер терял самообладание. И косяк в руках подопечных ему не добавлял терпения. Пришлось его забрать, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть успокоиться и собрать их глаза с заплеванного асфальта и акцентировать на своем недовольном лице. </p><p>— Добрый вечер, Колин, — раздалось из дверей зала. — Мы вроде договаривались, что попробуем сегодня поспарринговать. </p><p>Тренер повернулся на голос, всмотрелся в лицо Рэя и хорошенько затянулся удачно отобранным косяком.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, —  выдохнул он вместе с дымом. — Буду через минуту, разминайся пока.</p><p>Вторая затяжка пошла еще лучше.</p><p>— Тренер?</p><p>— Валите домой, хорошо, парни? Я как-то сегодня… сам. И дверь закройте. </p><p>— Он теперь всегда будет побритый в зал ходить? Мы как бы тут не уроды все собрались, но это ж, блядь, психическое оружие. Он ещё и улыбается! Я такую мордаху бить не смогу, — пожаловался Мэл. — Всё равно что щенку корги угрожать. Я ж не зверь, блин. У меня рука отсохнет. А он стесняться не будет, в физиономию засветит будь здоров. Вес набрал — медведь, а не мужик. Хотя, сволочь, милый, как медвежонок Паддингтон…</p><p>— Я его таким впервые за десять лет вижу, Тренер. У него платиновая карточка барбершопа и воск для укладки бороды литрами в ванной. Коллекция очков на целый ящик комода, которую он просто всю сегодня дома оставил. И с утра началось —  девочки из автомастерской мне за утро в чат слали столько котиков, что телефон подвесили. Русская какая-то тусила вокруг него весь день и напевала что-то про угон, криминал и хрустальные мечты. Роуз грозилась приехать и разобраться с бардаком лично. Мы еле выгнали Рэя из офиса, где его Дэйв запер. Русская на полном серьезе его пыталась в своей бэхе заблокировать и увезти по-тихому, еле отбили шефа. Микки в ярости, обзвонил все парикмахерские и запретил брить Рэя под страхом личной расправы. Роуз позвонила им же и приказала, чтобы всегда его брили начисто. Если я в кустах у его дома запалю Флетчера с во-о-о-от таким объективом наголо, Рэй пойдет в разнос, а Микки ему утром накладную бороду Санта Клауса пришлет. </p><p>Тренер внимательно посмотрел на бедного Банни, целый день убившего на спасение собственного ебнутого начальства, и отдал ему косяк. Пацаны завистливо поглядывали на травку и просто усиленно вентилировали легкие дымом. </p><p>— Тренер, погоди. Я что-то не понял. Ты типа, Колин? — встрепенулся один из пацанов. Надо же, не совсем уплыл. </p><p>— Да, когда-то был. </p><p>— Но в доках на здание ты ж типа Джеймс?</p><p>— Вот именно, сынок, вот именно, — покачал головой Тренер и пошел в зал. </p><p>Надо же, какие совпадения бывают в жизни. </p><p>Чертов Рэй, который не брезгует любой едой, начинал работать в свои шебутные шестнадцать за бутерброды и крышу над головой, знающий настоящее, самое настоящее имя Тренера, хлопающий блондинистыми ресницами, с серыми глазами, подкармливающий вечноголодных ребят с улицы, готовый дать советы, знания, собственный пижонский галстук… Чертов Рэймонд с отросшими волосами, а не тем почти лысым ёжиком на упрямой тупой башке, которая всё никак не могла смириться, что ей нравится злой задиристый ирландский пацан. И эти смешные милые уши. Как он мог их не узнать, блин? Ну ладно, свои чертовы губы и родинку этот гад прятал за бородой, но уши! Сколько раз хотелось прижать костлявого Рэя и облизать его уши, которые так заманчиво топорщились. Провести по самой кромке, укусить за мочку, легко подуть в ухо, заставить рассмеяться. Черт, он тогда половину херни творил и пиздел только чтобы этот засранец обратил на него внимание и рассмеялся. </p><p>Тренер потер лицо и прошел дальше в зал, бросая сумку сразу при входе. </p><p>А сам Рэй, значит, его уже давно узнал, скотина. Молчал, приходил заниматься, выкладывался в каждом ударе как бешеный, быстро возвращал форму, не смотря на то, что сколько там лет прошло? Двадцать? Да больше. И всё это время он помнил и знал, кто такой Тренер, как они кружили вокруг друг-друга, как их дороги окончательно разошлись. Чертова ирония — после того случая Колин намертво завязал с наркотой, бандами и выпивкой. А Рэй упал в это по самую маковку, получается. Еще и Колина в этот мир заставил снова окунуться, как в дебильные восемнадцать. </p><p>И всё же Колин не мог не восхищаться, каким мужчиной вырос Рэй. Вспоминать полуголодного потрепанного жизнью и тренировками парня было больно. Еще больнее было помнить его бешеные глаза и разбитые губы, по которым уже прошлись удары его “друзей”. Всегда больно и сладко, потому что этот пиздюк его с ума сводил своей бетонной целеустремленностью и наглостью, умением выторговать себе что получше у этой жизни, даже если она его пиздец как лупит. Остался ли он таким же? Да, пожалуй. Стал лучше? О да. Того Рэя Колин хотел всей своей дурной молодостью и безмозглостью. Этим восхищался и хотел всей силой зрелого сознательного выбора.</p><p>А теперь еще бороду сбрил. Ну не сволочь ли? Может, у него планы на эту бороду были! </p><p>Ну хорошо, в эту игру могут играть двое. </p><p>Колин сбросил куртку, поло, оставляя на себе только черную мягкую майку с широким растянутым воротом. Старая, но любимая вещь. Штаны и уличные кроссы тоже долой, где-то у него тут были простые серые трикотажные, очень старые спортивные штаны, которые не жаль и потерять в пылу будущего сражения. </p><p>Тренер оглянулся на танцующего в нетерпении у груши Рэя, который ну совершенно не залипал на том, как Тренер переодевался прямо в зале. Хорош, сволочь. Рвется в бой, красуется, теперь это было совершенно ясно, снова в своих чертовых лосинах, прекрасно обтягивающих стройные подтянутые ноги. Бег по утрам давал свои плоды. Изящные пальцы и ладони пока еще только в обмотке бинтов, которые только подчеркивали красоту рук. Свободная футболка промокла насквозь и прилипла к телу, обрисовывая каждую мышцу на сильной спине. Пожалуй, по нему можно было с легкостью читать лекции по анатомии. Но хотелось просто прижаться и вдохнуть жаркий воздух у светлого затылка, растрепать собственным дыханием идеальную укладку, провести пальцами по четкой линии посреди живота, задирая футболку и снимая её к хренам. Ах, да, и оттащить Рэя в душ, потому что трахаться с мокрой псиной он был не согласен. Но поиграть — это другое дело. </p><p>— Слышал, у тебя был интересный день, Рэймонд, — заметил Тренер, наматывая бинты на пальцы и натягивая перчатки с липучками.  </p><p>— Да, новый опыт, всё такое. </p><p>— Ты не выглядишь расстроенным, — усмехнулся Колин, не отказывая себе в удовольствии полюбоваться энергичными прыжками Рэя. Может, он тоже что-то курнул, набрался смелости, побрился, переколбасил всем день и пришел поставить жирную точку спаррингом? — Был повод что-то поменять?</p><p>— Да, решил, что пора закрывать старые двери и открывать новые, — хитрюжно улыбнулся Рэй. — Ты идешь там или так и будешь меня глазами жрать? Очки снимать собираешься или так свято веришь в собственную неуязвимость? Капы или по лицу не бьем? </p><p>— По лицу не бьем, но очки явно лишние. Черт, я уже в перчатках. Дуй сюда, помоги мне. </p><p>Рэй пружинисто подлетел к Тренеру и остановился, почти притираясь к его груди, поднял руки, чтобы снять очки, но сначала провел пальцами по стриженным седым вискам и чуть зацепил кончиками пальцев его уши. Грязно играет, сволочь. Очень грязно. </p><p>— Линзы? — уточнил Рэй, на что Колин помотал головой и проехался колючей щетиной по пальцам Рэя, которые тот тут же убрал вместе с очками. </p><p>— Я и без них неплохо вижу. Они для чтения, но если я их буду снимать, то точно потеряю. </p><p>Рэй посмотрел на очки в своих руках, на Тренера, отступил на пару шагов назад, усмехнулся максимально пакостно и разжал руки. </p><p>— Кажется, тебе тоже пора что-то менять. Давай-ка начнем с этих ретроочков, — еще и кроссами своими прошелся сверху, стервец. Сочный хруст разнесся по пустому залу. </p><p>— Вообще, я их любил, — заметил Тренер, ступая на шаг ближе к Рэю и рингу. Внутри разгоралась знакомая злость пополам с возбуждением. </p><p>— Ой, какая неприятность, — Рэй отошел еще на шаг. Не отступая, нет, заманивая.</p><p>— Сволочь белобрысая, сюда иди, сейчас будет тебе спарринг. Надевай перчатки, — сдался Колин, обходя Рэя по широкой дуге, чтобы не накинуться на задиристого придурка раньше времени. И как у него получается смотреть так дерзко и так тепло? Чтобы хотелось вписать ему кулак в открытую бочину и сразу же прижать к себе поближе, схватив за талию. Поцеловать и прикусить губу до крови, и снова поцеловать.</p><p>— Еще посмотрим, ирландская борзая, кто кого, — Перчатки, новые, хрустящие, уже облепили изящные руки, с противным звуком затянулась первая липучка. Быстрее, блин, чего он там чешется, зубами помогает себе затянуть вторую перчатку потуже и снова улыбается. —  Я этого двадцать лет ждал! Ну и пять месяцев с нашей встречи в баре.  </p><p>— Да, многовато времени прошло, я то думал, что у тебя уже давно жена красавица, трое детей, дом с садом и высокая должность где-то поближе к вершине мира.</p><p>— Ну, ты не так уж и неправ. Дом с садом у меня действительно есть, должность была, да и сейчас кое-что от неё осталось. А дети, кстати, это твоя вина, что они у меня появились.</p><p>— Ты забыл жену-красавицу.</p><p>— Напрашиваешься на эту роль? Прости, жена-красавица тут я. Готовлю, одеваю твоих детей, смотрю, чтобы не особо шалили. </p><p>— Ну что, бой? </p><p>— Бой.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что все эти недели и месяцы в зале Тренер наблюдал за Рэем и его тренировками, сейчас всё равно приходилось присматриваться к нему заново. Узнавать в нем не только своего ученика, но и мальчишку, которого он пытался забыть, задыхаясь в ужасе от собственных действий. </p><p>Рэй был чуть выше, руки длиннее, весь вытянутый, но при этом облепленный сухими мышцами. Подпускать такого медведя к себе поближе было опасно, и Тренер уходил от его объятий со всей доступной ему виртуозностью, блокируя его джебы и отвечая ими же, не давая сократить дистанцию или провести удачную комбинацию с кроссом, который бы повалил его на пол ринга всей массой Рэя, вложенной в удар. </p><p>Сам Рэй вроде как и не собирался повышать ставки и вкладывал в удары хорошо если полсилы, танцуя, наступая на Тренера, задирая его короткими тычками в плечо или корпус, чуть дотрагиваясь своей занесенной перчаткой до такой же поднятой руки Тренера, намечая удар, но не нанося его. И улыбался, улыбался как сам Колин когда-то, собираясь биться совершенно нечестно.</p><p>— Что, даже не дашь подобраться поближе? Как скучно ты стал драться, Колин, — фыркнул Рэй, сдувая каплю пота, которая зависла на кончике его носа. Всего миг, в который Смит перестал танцевать, следить за руками и Тренером, застыл в блоке и сконцентрировался на смешном, простом действии. Колин тут же толкнулся правой ногой и всем телом с таким же блоком ударился о Рэя, откидывая его на канаты, проказливо улыбаясь, и отскакивая подальше от ошарашенного таким ходом мужчины. </p><p>— Ну давай, подойти поближе, белая косточка, — поманил его к себе Колин и демонстративно открылся, разводя руки в стороны. </p><p>Рэй на такой простой развод не повелся, конечно же, стрельнул светлыми глазами и оценил, насколько майка намокла и плотно облепила его торс.  Хорошо так облепила, Тренер отлично это знал и пользовался, заводя преступного консильери еще сильнее. Гнев всегда был его слабостью. Слишком долго не отпускал себя, держал на поводке, а потом срывался, ярко и неистово горел, если подкинуть побольше сухих дров язвительных высказываний или неуважительного отношения. Он взрывался яркой петардой и настоящим вулканом ярости, если знать, куда жать. Колин очень надеялся, что эта черта тесно перекликается со страстностью и еще сослужит ему неплохую службу. </p><p>В следующий раз, когда Тренер ступил поближе к Рэю, прикрываясь глухим блоком, тот уже ждал его кроссом в полную силу — от движения ног и веса всего тела. Колину пришлось принимать удар в корпус и компенсировать собственное сбившееся дыхание уходом в клинч, где уже можно было обнять Рэя за его длинные руки, не дать нанести следующий удар, дохнуть в шею и провести языком по потной коже. Смит только и успел, что удивленно и довольно охнуть, расслабив руки, Тренер уже отпустил их полностью, укусил так удачно подставленную шею и добавил хуком в плечо. </p><p>— Ах ты…</p><p>— Простой ирландский мужик, как могу так и флиртую, вы уж простите, вашество, — Тренер пожал плечами и взял край майки, чтобы вытереть пот с лица. Да, не так это ему было и надо, но Рэю надо было переключиться. — Изысканным манерам не учились, университетов не заканчивали, или где-ты там поднабрался этих высокородных замашек? </p><p>— Ох, да заткнись, я баронет, вообще-то, — скривился Смит, не отрывая собственных глаз от пресса Тренера. Да, спасибо, он старался держать себя в форме. </p><p>— Что, серьезно? — отпустив майку, он внимательно всмотрелся в правильные черты лица, белоснежную кожу, прямой нос, осанку. Черт, пожалуй что не врал. </p><p>— Да, Микки первую ферму на моей земле вообще-то открыл. Длинная история, но у меня родословная на три века назад. Обнищавшие родители, богатая тетка, престижный колледж и все должны обращаться ко мне “сэр”. </p><p>— Разрешите вам влупить, сэр? — усмехнулся Колин. </p><p>— Я те ща сам всеку, — совершенно по-простецки (понацеплял от парней херни всякой) пообещал Рэй и кинулся на Тренера в полную силу, оттесняя в угол ринга, выстреливая сразу ворохом быстрых ударов, которые Колин еле успевает принимать на блок, и пытался при этом сделать хоть шаг в сторону. Рэй дал ему эту возможность, открывая собственный бок, получил в него быстрый жалящий удар, помедлил, и Тренер тут же ускользнул вправо, почувствовав вдогонку хлопок перчатки пониже спины для ускорения. Он с радостью использовал этот маневр, чтобы оказаться за спиной самого Рэя и от всей души вмазать ему по бессовестно красивой заднице. </p><p>— Знаешь, как Карапузы говорят? Жизнь это как поза 69 — что даешь, то и получаешь, — рассмеялся Колин, наблюдая за тем, как Рэй медленно поворачивается, потирая пострадавшую часть.  </p><p>— Справедливо, — кивнул он и зубами содрал липучку с правой перчатки.</p><p>— Эй! </p><p>— Совершенно, блядь, справедливо, Колин, — вторая перчатка слетела с руки куда-то за ринг, а Рэй чуть ли не быстрее неё подлетел к Тренеру, чтобы обхватить его кисти, не давая занести руки для удара, и прижаться наконец-то всем жарким телом. </p><p>Целоваться на пустом ринге посреди гулкого зала было ослепительно хорошо. Обнимать кого-то в перчатках — не очень удобно. Получить то, что желал так давно и так недавно — просто божественно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>